


Crash

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, POV Third Person, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia/John angst/smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII. Prompt: reality.

The hot nuzzle of his lips at her ear tore her from a pleasant drowse.  Her eyes popped comically wide before she clenched them shut again, willing him away.  He was a stubborn ghost and merely waited her out, tugging lightly at her earlobe with his teeth and sliding his hand up her thigh.  His lips traced the line of her jaw, teeth scraping at the soft skin, nipping the corner of her mouth to draw a reluctant moan from her throat.

She fixed her eyes on the wall opposite her.  “You're not here.”  Her voice sounded absurdly loud in her empty apartment, low and raspy and he chuckled against her mouth at the sound of it.

“Really?”  He traced his fingers over her hip bone then up to slide under her shirt, tickling the hot skin of her belly.  “Guess I should stop then,” and pulled back after one last lick at her lips.  She whimpered and followed, turned her head towards him, shaky arms seeking purchase around his neck.  He rewarded her suspension of disbelief with a searing kiss, his tongue sliding slickly against hers, teasing the roof of her mouth.  “God, Liv.  Miss you so much.”  

That was almost too much.  Carefully segregated emotions surged to the surface and nearly shattered the lovely illusion.  She pulled him down, one arm hooked around his neck while the other worked her sweatpants off, kicking them away.  Panties followed and he pressed against her, settling them on the couch in a tangle of arms and legs and a stray throw pillow or two.  He ran his hand up the back of her leg, pushing her knee towards her chest.  She moved her hand between them, stroking the length of him, guiding.  “Please... please...”  Her voice tapered off to a breathy gasp as he drove himself home.

He filled her exquisitely, the slight burn of being stretched too far too fast quickly replaced by a devouring heat.  He stroked into her maddeningly slow, moving inexorably, casting away time.  Her hand stayed trapped between them, circled her clit just as slowly, matching him.  He drew himself up slightly, watching her with impossibly blue eyes, steamy breath panting over her face.

“John... please...”  He smirked and lowered his mouth to hers, trapping her moan as he shifted slightly and drove hard into her.  The change in angle, the quickened pace dropped her over the edge, falling for a dizzying moment before she shattered around him.

“God... John...”  She blinked her eyes open lazily, her fingers still circling lightly between her legs.   All that was above her was the ceiling.  She rolled to her side, squeezing her thighs together to draw out the aftershocks of her orgasm even as she shivered uncontrollably, her sobs absurdly loud in her empty apartment.


End file.
